1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling a range of representable numbers, where the numbers are represented by using a floating point method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of graphics processing, a floating point method of representing numbers is sometimes used for precise modeling and calculation. There are two main ways of representing decimal numbers in computer systems, which are a fixed point method and a floating point method. In a fixed point method, a decimal number is represented as being equal to an integer, and a fraction is allocated to specific lower bits. As an alternative, the floating point method is a method of representing a decimal number by using an exponent part and a mantissa part. Here, the exponent is a base raised to a certain power and the mantissa, also known as a significand, is a digit string representing a value multiplied by the exponent part.